


Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

by SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short, dean being an awkward idjit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction/pseuds/SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction
Summary: He briefly wondered if he could get away with saying that he had fallen, and Cas’ lips happened to be in the way, and the brief slip of tongue had just been the oral equivalent of reaching out a hand to steady himself. Dean Winchester could sell sex to a prostitute, but he thought this one might be beyond even him.





	Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

“Oops.” Dean said as a dark blush spread across his face.

He hadn’t meant to do that, he didn’t think so at least. He briefly wondered if he could get away with saying that he had fallen, and Cas’ lips happened to be in the way, and the brief slip of tongue had just been the oral equivalent of reaching out a hand to steady himself. Dean Winchester could sell sex to a prostitute, but he thought this one might be beyond even him.

“I, uh…” He croaked, Castiel just tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “Come on, help me out here man, I got no idea what I’m doing.”

Cas, the insufferable bastard, just tilted his head further.

“I was tired and I wasn’t thinking straight, let’s just chalk it up to a long night and leave it at that. We good? Great, cool, awesome.”

Dean shook his head at how much of a freaking idiot he was being and swung his hands idly by his side.

“I’m gonna get a beer. Do you want a beer? I’ll get you a beer.”

He tried to make his escape but was stopped by a firm hand to his chest. Holy shit it was like steel, Cas could probably pin him to a wall without even trying. His breathing sped up with the thought, stuttering when he turned a questioning gaze on Cas and found him staring at him with the intensity of a starved man. He was only given a few seconds to blink uncomprehendingly up at the angel, somehow managing to loom over him despite the height difference, before his lips were captured in a bruising kiss.

Cas pulled away an eternity too quickly, responding to his dazed expression with a shit eating grin that was far too evil to grace the face of an angel, slowly speaking a single word.

“Oops.”


End file.
